User blog:Scythesize/TÖMN
TOMN Gender: Female Age: Indefinite Personal Data: Birthplace: The Omnipotent's Lap Affliliation: The Omnipotent Base of Operations: The Omnipotent's Sanctuary Favourite Food: Everything; namely Pepperoni Pizza Appearance: Hair Color: Light Auburn Eye Color: Black Height: 5 Feet 6 Inches (approx.) Power: (Meta) Nigh-Omnipotent. One step before Omnipotence. Weapon: Herself. Fighting style: Mentifery; everything she thinks happens. Info: The Omnipotent is the One, Singular being who wields all the infinity and beyond, including all the powers listed here. He is the Top-most, and absolutely none and no other concepts can topple Him. He is the Beginning of Everything, and also the Omega. He is the Pata, Meta, Tera , Mega, Trans and Hyperpotent and everything beyond. The Omnipotent dawned the stage of Almighty Transcendence, where he transcended fragments of his Almighty and Endless power to beings lower than Him, which He created Himself. A hierarchy was developed, and the first being to recieve His power was Tomn, Whose name originates from the combination of MeTa and OMNipotence. Although Her name depicts endless strength, she is still Nigh-Omnipotent; as her Originator, The Omnipotent, is unsurpassable in every way. Provided that, She becomes the most Powerful Celestial Deity after The Omnipotent. Thus begins the reign of Tomn. Powers: Tomn is Nigh-Omnipotent, and beyond it. Hence, She bears the ability to do absolutely anything and everything She wants. This makes Her a Manipulator at an Omniversal scale. She has sovereignty over the Complete Arsenal. She embodies Totality and the Infinite dimensions, surpassing even the 11th. In a nutshell, She can do anything but not without the consent of the Omnipotent, provided that she is just the droplet of water whereas The Omnipotent is the ocean. Equipment: Tomn usually uses her mind whenever she has to assist The Omnipotent. On the other hand, she has a sceptre called ' Emblem of the Silver Angel' for the usage of the Complete Arsenal. This makes the Sceptre one of the most Powerful power-keeper in the Omniverse. The sceptre is crafted with celestial pink and white marble at the body, and at the top there are three pointy ends, each a finger apart, made with celestial ivory. If more emphasis is given in Mentifery, She has a pillow made of pink silk and linen to perform her work as she perches there. Weakness: Being the most Powerful Being after The Omnipotent, Tomn is meticulous, and at the peak of Perfection. She not only manipulates Perfection, but also manipulates the concept of manipulation and the concept of the word 'concept' too. It cannot be termed as weakness, however, that she is nigh Omnipotent and can only do an iota of a thing The Omnipotent does. Everything she does should be authorized by Him. By legal terms, having any Being above the subject cannot be directly regarded as a weakness. If so, it can be said that she bows to none other than the Omnipotent. Hence, this has been mentioned for the sake of mentioning. Author Sidenote: Both Tomn and The Omnipotent are characters in the book named KonoAru (The Potent) . This book doesn't have a plot; which means it doesn't have a beginning and ending as well. This blog, hence, is ''KonoAru ''as it states the two characters and thus ends the discussion there. Category:Blog posts